First Meeting
by Zerou
Summary: Hubungan antara 2 makhluk berkromosom berbeda selalu tidak jelas. Baik maupun buruk saling mengitari. Dengan memberi sentuhan manis, satu ikatan kasih tampak melingkar membalut perasaan. One Shot. For miyu201 and Sora Aburame.


**KobAYakaWA ZeRou:**

Yoo!! Minna... Konnichiwa! Ini bagian awal dari Spannen blablabla itu. Mungkin kalian kaget kenapa dibuat fanfic tersendiri. Cuma gak mood aja, kok. Tenang. Requestnya bakal dikabulin semua. Semua yang udah request tunggu aja. **Yang pesen,** **baca & review**! **Wajib**!** Gak sunah**!

Kalo gak sesuai harapan kalian, gomen--

**Announcement**:

Buat yang belum request pingin request, review aja FAnFic punyaku yang "spannen Sie ein rotes Gewinde der  
Schnur an".Secepatnya!Soalnya mau kuhapus setelah ini update.10 hari lagi. Ayo secepatnya!

**Happy Reading! And... review, please!**

* * *

- -

**Kobayakawa Zerou present**

- -

**A Naruto FanFiction**

**Naruto © 1999, Kishimoto Masashi**

**First Meeting © 2008, Kobayakawa Zerou**

**Genre, Romance/Friendship**

**Fiction Rated, T**

**A tribute for**

**Miyu201 & Sora Aburame**

- -

* * *

"Panda..."

Itu merupakan kesan pertama yang dimuntahkan seorang bocah laki-laki klan Hyuuga. Ketika mendapati manusia berjenis kelamin lain darinya.

Jelas.

- -

**First Meeting**

- -

– **Hyuuga Neji & TenTen** –

- -

Awalnya. Tak ada ketertarikan terhadap makhluk satu ini. Manusia memang. Namun. Gumpalan usus dalam tengkoraknya menyatakan bahwa itu panda. Seekor, mungkin. Panda tomboy yang tidak jelas statusnya. Berkat penampilannya. Serta ke-gentleman-annya. Mending.

- -

Awal jumpa mereka tidak memberi kesan lebih. Terngiang dalam khayalan. Bukan hal romantis. Tapi, kelakuan norak. Juga seruan semangat muda. Yang bergema di antara jelmaan The Beatles. Norak.

- -

"Melambai..."

Bukan. Dia lelaki tulen. Barusan hanyalah gumaman bodoh seorang gadis yang tak pernah menilik feminisme jejaka. Tertipu wujud luar laki-laki itu. Hitam. Panjang. Elok. Juga membiaskan cahaya. Pujian untuk jutaan helai rambut tersebut.

- -

Mereka paling normal. Yeah. Begitulah sekiranya. Entah malang atau keberuntungan. Mereka mampu bertemu. Dalam tim yang sama. Hanya sayang. Dewi Fortuna tidak singgah ke tim mereka lebih lama. Membuahkan hasil mereka harus berjumpa di antara bapak anak. Atau justru kembar?

- -

"Watashi no namae Hyuuga Neji."

Tegas. Dingin. Namun ada aura lain menyelimuti Neji.

Gadis panda ini tahu. Mengenal. Klan Hyuuga merupakan klan pewaris Byakugan. Sebelum menatap bocah itu sedekat ini. Disayangkan. Sifatnya tidaklah ramah. Seakan orang kaya baru beli motor.

- -

"Atashi no namae TenTen."

Berbeda. Ia tak pernah melihat gadis semacam ini. Tak ada ciri-ciri spesies ini dalam kamus berjalannya. Lemah. Cengeng. Tak berguna. Itu adalah definisinya mengenai manusia berkromosom XX. Menilik dari sosok sepupunya.

- -

Sepi. Kosong. Berdua. Pada luasnya training field. Tak seorang pun di sana selain mereka.

- -

Janji latihan batal. Gai-sensei menjalankan misi bersama anbu yang lain. Lee sudah ngacir pergi. Latihan sendiri. Satu keputusan akhir. Neji dan TenTen kencan.

Kencan tanding.

- -

Ini bukanlah latihan tanding lagi. Baku hantam berputar dalam lingkup training field. Menyayat luka. Menyiprat darah. Tak lain adalah milik mereka. Serius.

- -

Tak ada perbedaan gender. Tak ada emansipasi wanita. Pula tak ada diskriminasi.

"**JYUUKEN**!!"

"**SOSHORYU**!!"

Tak ada ampun dalam medan pertempuran.

- -

Terkapar.

Bendera putih dilayangkan TenTen. Neji menang. Namun, keduanya sama-sama telah kehabisan stamina. Menumbuhkan rasa persahabatan juga persaingan.

- -

Neji mengakui. Ada perempuan hebat di dunia ini. Berawal dari sinilah Neji menilai wanita tidak dari sosok luarnya. Terkecuali sepupunya. Juga. Ia mulai melihat TenTen dengan tatapan berbeda.

- -

TenTen kesal. Ia harus menunduk kalah dari pewaris Byakugan itu. Tapi, ia senang. Ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang mampu mengalahkannya. Kesan terhadap Neji berubah. Bukan melambai lemah. Melainkan lelaki hebat. Yang juga memberi percikan sebuah perasaan.

- -

Kisah kasih persaingan mereka masih berlanjut.

- -

Menangkap kucing berbulu hitam.

Itu misi pertama mereka. Misi tingkat D. Ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Neji. Menurutnya konyol.

- -

Formasi menyebar. Gai-sensei diam menunggu. Menanti hasil dari murid-muridnya. Merasuki hutan. Bersaing. Yang kalah harus mentraktir makan seminggu. Taruhan.

- -

"**BYAKUGAN**!!"

Iris lavender menegangkan otot siliar. Menambah cakra pada bagian lensanya. Memeriksa seluruh bagian hutan ratusan meter di depan. Tanpa perlu memutar leher.

- -

Lari. Dan tangkap. Hanya itu cara TenTen. Menganalisis area di mana seekor makhluk masih satu family dengan harimau itu mendekam. Ia tak punya Byakugan maupun penciuman seperti Akamaru.

- -

Lee? Lupakan saja dia.

- -

Nasib naas. Neji telat selangkah. TenTen lebih dahulu menemukannya. Tengah berusaha menangkap binatang itu pelan-pelan. Agar tidak kabur lagi.

- -

Bocah Hyuuga itu memasang kuda-kuda. Hendak melompat. Namun, Tenten mencegahnya. Bukan masalah taruhan. Kucing itu bersiap kabur. Neji membatalkan niatnya. Diam memandang.

- -

'Syuut'

Melesat. Benar praduga TenTen. Kuroneko itu kabur.

'Kreek'

Ranting pijakan TenTen berderit. Patah. Menjatuhkannya sebelum ia melompat menghindar. Korbannya adalah Neji. Bocah itu tepat di bawahnya.

- -

**BRUUK!!**

TenTen menindih Neji. Berat.

- -

TenTen buru-buru mendirikan awaknya. Semburat merah gurita rebus membekas pada paras. Berlaku untuk Neji pula.

- -

Dua bibir saling bertemu. Itu kejadian barusan.

- -

Tak ada hal yang mampu menghapus noda merah itu.

- -

"Sensei! Aku berhasil menangkapnya!"

Sorak seorang Rock Lee. Berhasil menangkap kuroneko. Yang kebetulan melintas di depannya.

"Bagus! Kau hebat, Lee!"

Pose nice guy.

- -

Selama 365 hari. Tak ada pendekatan pasti untuk Neji dan TenTen. Sebagai sahabat. Yang saling membantu dan berbagi. Sebagai rival. Yang saling bersaing. Tanpa perasaan cinta.

- -

Jika mereka bertiga, berlatih bersama. Atau menjalankan misi. Jikalau hanya perawan juga perjaka. Diam. Memandang. Berakhir dengan merah tomat teraduk dalam paras mereka.

- -

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka saling menyukai. Menyadari perasaan. Setelah insiden itu.

- -

Neji maupun TenTen sering bersilat lidah. Mengingkari kenyataan. Kalau mereka menyukai pihak lain.

- -

Chuunin exam. Hyuuga Neji mengibaskan bendera putih pada Uzumaki Naruto. Pecundang yang mengalahkan Neji untuk pertama kalinya. Pun menyadarkannya pada sesuatu yang penting.

Naas. Neji masuk ruang istirahat.

- -

"Suki da yo."

Sepatah kata itu terucap. Oleh seorang gadis panda. Ketika menengok pujaan hatinya.

- -

"Suki..."

Sama. Perasaan itu saling berbalas. Namun, penyesalan memeluk Neji.

'Harusnya aku duluan yang bilang!'

- -

Hiashi hanya menguping dari balik tembok penghalang. Bergumam pelan. Senang.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga, Neji..."

Sedang Lee. Menunduk di pojok ruang. Melelerkan air mata. Rivalnya telah memperoleh pacar. Lebih dulu darinya.

- -

Tak ada yang tahu. Neji dan TenTen. Sering kencan bersama. Meski pada akhirnya orang lain mengganggu. Atau. Kencan tanding.

- -

Perasaan itu terus terjaga.

- -

**_Anata ga iru kara_**

**_Donna toki mo soba ni iru kara_**

- -

– **owari** –

**Author's Note**:

Yosh!! Selesai! Susah, men... bikin NejiTen. Tapi, mending timbang SasuSaku. Susah, men susah! Aku akan berusaha lagi! Ganbatte!

OOC, ya? Otakku lagi usil, sih... Harusnya serius kayak KiseKoko malah gini... Baca fanficku yang lain, ya! Review! Terima flame dalam bentuk apapun! – tapi kalau nanti aku misuh-misuh sama kamu, maaf, ya... –

Ouch! Tanjoubi Omedetou, Neji-kun! – 07.03 –

Ja, mata!

**2008.07.19**

**Zerou**


End file.
